Crying Freeman
Brief Biography Yo Hinomura had a rising career as a gifted potter with an exhibit that was the talk of the art circle. One day he inexplicably stumbled upon a roll of film hidden inside one of his pot, containing an assassination sanctioned by the mysterious Triad known as the 108 Dragons. The Dragons give the young artist the option to return the film in exchange for his silence, only for Yo to flat out refuse and attempt to give the film to the police, resulting in him getting kidnapped by the organization. Now in their thrall, the 108 leaders gradually brainwashed and experimented with the gentle and timid Yo, transforming him into an unstoppable killing machine under their employ. A dragon was then tatooed on his back ,symbolizing his internal struggle for his freedom, to complete his transformation. Hinamura inhuman skills as an assassin carved him a bloody path in the criminal underworld earning the moniker of "Crying Freeman." For his compulsion of sheddi ng tears after killing his victims. Hinomura eventually becomes the head of the very organization that transformed him into the killer he is today and cemented his legacy as the greatest criminal of the Far East. Weapons Chinese daggers:Freeman's signature weapon. A simple six inch blade with a carved ebondy handle used for assassinations, close quater combat, and throwing projectiles. As a signature move, he can wield the daggers between the webs of his feet with deadly efficiency, capable of unleashing lethal kicks. Acupunture needles: Small thread-like needles used through acupuncture therapy. Freeman uses these to immobolize or eliminate enemies through various pressure points throughout the body. X-Factors Master Martial Artist: The 108 Dragons trained Freeman in various martial arts su ch as kung-fu and assassination techniques to transform him into a expert kill. He excells in strikes, grappling,usage of peessure points helps him contend against stronger enemies and group. Peak Physical Condition: Crying Freeman's physical attributes such as speed, strength, and endurance are trained in top physical condition. He has complete control over his bodily function that grant him the ability to perform tasks impossible for a normal human. Feats include knocking an enemy's eye out of his socket with a single chop, exploding from the water into the air, and surviving an electrocution underwater. Night Vision: Freeman has the inate ability of seeing perfectly in the dark without the assistance of advanced headware. Expert Marksmanship: Freeman has an advanced level skill of marksmanship in both firearms and projectile weaponry. He is able to gun down multiple enemies in rapid succession and project dagger at high speed through the usage of his foot. Keen Intellect: Crying Freeman has shown to be a highly educated man with advance knowledge of the human anatomy. High Observation and Listening Skills: Freeman has keen eyesight, able to pick up small anomalies like muscle movements in order to anticipate moves. His ears are shown to be very sensitive to slighr noises such as rustling. Criminal Mastermind: In the series, Crying Freeman is portrayed as a dangerous and cunning player of the criminal element. Freeman has orchestrated the downfall of numerous branches of rival organizations, assassinated numerous high ranking officials, and toppled savage terrorists organizations. Showcase UpyZUnd.jpg|Crying Freeman in all of his glory T290.jpg|Freeman shedding tears after a kill. D086.jpg|Freeman hidi ng behind a portrait with his dagger. D217.jpg|Freeman assassinate a high ranking Camorra member with an eloquent stroke, despite being his first assignment. T298.jpg|Freeman slaughtering multiple enemies with his dagger. T287.jpg|Freeman gives someone a chesire grin before flinging his blade onto someone's head. 6hGUV1m.jpg|Freeman coming from above to shank someone in the chest and karate chop somebody's eyeball out. L6JTVBj.jpg|Freeman smashing a would be assassins head in. Jv0mXaC.jpg|Freeman snapping someone's neck and smashing their head in. BLmwOUU.jpg|Freeman crushing someone's ears in. NuMgbHx.jpg|Freeman cutting a face in half with his feet. OZDNdb2.jpg|Freeman accurately throwing a dagger with his foot. B80yaPB.jpg|Freeman cutting down a group of Camorras with his feet. FljxzM8.jpg|Freeman targeting the pressure points of a larger foe. GdgFjkg.jpg|Freeman kicking at a uncomfortable angle to get out of a hold. KT9MmU5.jpg|Freeman swings around and hooks with a chokehold. 4k6kz2T.jpg|Freeman using acupuncture needles to knockout his clones. Xb2EpxE.jpg|Freeman using his needle to render someone mute. RXP8wRO.jpg|Freeman bursting out of the ocean. GTXlXzI.jpg|Freeman dodging gunfire in the dark. 724Henv.jpg|Freeman taking a full electrocution.